Bringing Lea to the world
by MoncheleMoncheleMonchele
Summary: Rachel and Finn move to New York to find out lea is pregnant can she handle looking after her... The story is better
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Barbra Berry moved to New York with the love of her life Finn Hudson and after 3 months being there she found out she was pregnant with a baby girl and once she had Lea she hasn't being sleeping and if she was it was for about 3/4 hours a day, Finn was trying as hard as he could but with his had no help in the afternoon.

"Babe come here a sec will you?" Shouted Rachel from another room.

"Finn ran in 'Hey whats up?" He said staring at her with her big brown eyes.

'I need help with the cooking whilst I go see if Lea is Ok.'

'Alright' Says Finn with his cute half smile she ran up stairs to see her beautiful baby girl laying in her pink cot with a big gold star at the top of it,Rachel has a big smile on her face, she runs back down stairs Finn doesn't hear her wraps her hands round his waist and says 'You carry on.' she says as she kisses him gently on his cheek as he continues to stir the pasta she had been making earlier in the day.

"Rachel babe what will I do I think I burned the pasta?"Finn shouted out of the kitchen,Rachel came in laughing at him thinking it was a joke.

"FINN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BURN THE PASTA" it was loud enough to wake up Lea, Rachel groaned as she ran upstairs to get the baby. Rachel came down stairs with the baby in her hands and humming Pretending to her as she starts to calm down.

"She has your eyes" Finn said to her whilst kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Yea, but she also has my nose"She said with pouted lips which Finn kissed

Lea was now asleep in Rachel's arms so Finn had taken the baby out of her arms and kissed his to favorite woman on the nose and took Lea back to bed, when he came back down he saw Rachel in the sitting room on the phone she sniffled as she was talking he could tell she was crying down the phone "Yes...Daddy I'm fine...Yes Finn is helping...I'll see you then...Love you both too daddy... Bye now"She broke down into sobs Finn quickly ran in to comfort her rubbing her back and 'Shhing' her "Rachel babe why are you crying?" Finn asked as she started to calm

"My Dads are coming to see Lea I told them i have been struggling with her, Every time I end up falling asleep, she ends up waking up and you're never here to help me so I called them this morning when you were at work" Breaking down into sobs again "A-and they said I have to go live wi-with them for a couple of weeks", Finn being Finn shot up with rage in his eyes

"WHAT RACHEL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE STRUGGLING TO LOOK AFTER LEA!"Finn shouted so loud it made Rachel flinch at his voice he has never shouted like that before.

"Because I knew you would act like this, Finn please you're going to wake up Lea"Rachel walked up to Finn and looked him in the eyes he had tears in them he was trying his best to hold back but he let himself go he broke down hugging into Rachel

"Sorry I haven't been there to help when you needed it I will ask the boss for some time off to help you" he kissed Rachel gently but but with passion, Rachel deepened the kiss by licking his bottom lip to gain entrance into his mouth, Finn broke the kiss as he needed some air.

"looks like we will have to order in because someone burnt the pasta"she said playfully poking at the side of his ribs.

"well the only way I can re-pay you for ruining dinner is pay"He said as he alked out the sitting room into the kitchen to grab his phone,

"I want Chinese for dinner Finn" she said as he dialed the number into his phone, before he pressed call he asked her what she wanted and she replied with a simple chow main because she is a vegan she cant have the meaty ones but she always asks if they will put some vegetables into it so it will give it better flavor

Once they were eating at the table Lea started to cry again, but this time instead of Rachel who went up to get her Finn ran up, Rachel had the biggest smile on her face as her favorite man came into the kitchen with the beautiful baby girl in his hands

"I think she's hungry" looking at the clock on the wall it was time for her feed so Rachel made her her bottle then changed her and settled her back into her cot.

she heard a loud **_SMASH_ **comin from down stairs...


	2. dont do that again

Rachel Barbra Berry moved to New York with the love of her life Finn Hudson and after 3 months being there she found out she was pregnant with a baby girl and once she had Lea she hasn't being sleeping and if she was it was for about 3/4 hours a day, Finn was trying as hard as he could but with his had no help in the afternoon.

"Babe come here a sec will you?" Shouted Rachel from another room.

"Finn ran in 'Hey whats up?" He said staring at her with her big brown eyes.

'I need help with the cooking whilst I go see if Lea is Ok.'

'Alright' Says Finn with his cute half smile she ran up stairs to see her beautiful baby girl laying in her pink cot with a big gold star at the top of it,Rachel has a big smile on her face, she runs back down stairs Finn doesn't hear her wraps her hands round his waist and says 'You carry on.' she says as she kisses him gently on his cheek as he continues to stir the pasta she had been making earlier in the day.

"Rachel babe what will I do I think I burned the pasta?"Finn shouted out of the kitchen,Rachel came in laughing at him thinking it was a joke.

"FINN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BURN THE PASTA" it was loud enough to wake up Lea, Rachel groaned as she ran upstairs to get the baby. Rachel came down stairs with the baby in her hands and humming Pretending to her as she starts to calm down.

"She has your eyes" Finn said to her whilst kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Yea, but she also has my nose"She said with pouted lips which Finn kissed

Lea was now asleep in Rachel's arms so Finn had taken the baby out of her arms and kissed his to favorite woman on the nose and took Lea back to bed, when he came back down he saw Rachel in the sitting room on the phone she sniffled as she was talking he could tell she was crying down the phone "Yes...Daddy I'm fine...Yes Finn is helping...I'll see you then...Love you both too daddy... Bye now"She broke down into sobs Finn quickly ran in to comfort her rubbing her back and 'Shhing' her "Rachel babe why are you crying?" Finn asked as she started to calm

"My Dads are coming to see Lea I told them i have been struggling with her, Every time I end up falling asleep, she ends up waking up and you're never here to help me so I called them this morning when you were at work" Breaking down into sobs again "A-and they said I have to go live wi-with them for a couple of weeks", Finn being Finn shot up with rage in his eyes

"WHAT RACHEL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE STRUGGLING TO LOOK AFTER LEA!"Finn shouted so loud it made Rachel flinch at his voice he has never shouted like that before.

"Because I knew you would act like this, Finn please you're going to wake up Lea"Rachel walked up to Finn and looked him in the eyes he had tears in them he was trying his best to hold back but he let himself go he broke down hugging into Rachel

"Sorry I haven't been there to help when you needed it I will ask the boss for some time off to help you" he kissed Rachel gently but but with passion, Rachel deepened the kiss by licking his bottom lip to gain entrance into his mouth, Finn broke the kiss as he needed some air.

"looks like we will have to order in because someone burnt the pasta"she said playfully poking at the side of his ribs.

"well the only way I can re-pay you for ruining dinner is pay"He said as he alked out the sitting room into the kitchen to grab his phone,

"I want Chinese for dinner Finn" she said as he dialed the number into his phone, before he pressed call he asked her what she wanted and she replied with a simple chow main because she is a vegan she cant have the meaty ones but she always asks if they will put some vegetables into it so it will give it better flavor

Once they were eating at the table Lea started to cry again, but this time instead of Rachel who went up to get her Finn ran up, Rachel had the biggest smile on her face as her favorite man came into the kitchen with the beautiful baby girl in his hands

"I think she's hungry" looking at the clock on the wall it was time for her feed so Rachel made her her bottle then changed her and settled her back into her cot.

she heard a loud **_SMASH_ **comin from down stairs...


End file.
